In recent years, techniques called augmented reality (AR) for presenting a real image having additional information superimposed thereon to a user have gained attention. In the AR technology, for example, an object included in a captured image is recognized and information associated with the recognized object is displayed. Such information is also referred to as annotation and is visualized as various forms of virtual objects such as text, icon, and animation. An example of such AR technology is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.